kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Float Islands
Kirby Super Star, Kirby Super Star Ultra |theme = Tropical islands and seas |boss = Kaboola (Kirby's Dream Land), Lololo and Lalala (Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra) |common enemies = Squishy, Kabu, Broom Hatter |mini-boss = Mr. Frosty (remake only) }} Float Islands is the third stage in Kirby's Dream Land and the second stage of Spring Breeze in Kirby Super Star. It comes after Castle Lololo in the original, but as Castle Lololo is removed from the remake, it comes after Green Greens in the remake. Float Islands is followed by Bubbly Clouds. In Revenge of the King it is replaced by Illusion Islands. Part of the song that plays on the stage was the basis for the music that plays in the save rooms during The Great Cave Offensive. That particular arrangement would be remixed in Super Smash Bros. Melee as the music for the room that appears between matches in All-Star Mode. Intro Kirby is fishing and catches a Blipper. Kirby inhales the Blipper into his mouth but also inhales his bobber and hook, which he struggles to take out. In the original Kirby's Dream Land, Kirby doesn't catch a Blipper but instead catches an ordinary generic fish. General Information Float Islands is made up of several parts. The first area is a chain of tropical islands in the sea with water-related enemies such as Squishy and Blipper. After going through this area, Kirby enters a cave filled with Kabus and a lot of dangerous spikes. On the other side of the cave is a large ship, and at the end of the ship Kirby can enter a room with a Warpstar. The Warpstar lands in a whale's blowhole, and the whale then launches Kirby up in the sky where Kabula is fought. In Kirby Super Star, the first two areas are shortened and the ship is replaced by a castle. Before Kirby can grab the Warpstar, he has to fight Mr. Frosty. This time the Warpstar takes him to another castle which is believed to be Castle Lololo due to the fact that Lololo & Lalala are fought in this area. Walkthrough Kirby Super Star/Ultra When you first appear, defeat the Knuckle Joe. Continue east across the small sea and beware of the Squishy on the land. Enter the door. You will appear in a cave inhabitited by a large number of Kabu and take note of the health-increasing items at the beginning. Climb up the ladder. The three star blocks that appear if you do not go down the small chute lead to a door if broken which leads to a room filled with nut-bombs and a 1-UP. Glide up in the air to get out of the room. Go down the chute and watch out for the Chilly. Go to the door and enter. You will enter a yard where an invincible lollipop will appear. Continue east (You are encouraged to dash.) to the door which leads to a sub-boss battle with Mr. Frosty. If you are still invincible, stand on him to defeat him (if you're not invincible, defeat him as you normally would). Take the warp star which will fly you to a castle roof. Destroy the following Bomber, Blade Knight and Sir Kibble and then enter the door. You will battle Lololo and Lalala. To defeat them, swallow the block they have and exhale it at them, which depends on which one you took the block from and repeat. Enemies in Kirby Super Star * Knuckle Joe * Blipper * Squishy * Kabu * Chilly * Gordo * Burnin' Leo * Broom Hatter * Twizzy * Mr. Frosty (mini-boss) * Bomber * Blade Knight * Sir Kibble * Lololo & Lalala (boss) Music Trivia *The music from this level has been remixed often: it also appears in Collapse Castle in Kirby: Canvas Curse, and in the Smash Ride mini-game from Kirby: Squeak Squad, and the theme for the Aqua Star levels in Kirby 64. *There's a cutscene in Kirby Epic Yarn that is similar to the intro of Float Islands. Gallery Image:Floatislands.png|The intro as it appears in Super Star. Image:Float_Islands_1.png|Kirby boards the large ship in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:Float_Islands_2.png|The sky visited right before the battle with Kabula in the original Kirby's Dream Land. Image:Float_Islands_Background_1.PNG|The sea surrounding the Float Islands in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Image:Float_Islands_Background_2.PNG|The inside of the Kabu-infested cave. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Category:Levels in Kirby Super Star Ultra